Emberfang
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly! Emberfang is a tortie she-cat History Emberkit was born to Waterflight and Mallowstream. As an only kit, Emberkit was loved very much by her parents, and kind of spoiled, too. When she was a apprentice, Emberpaw heard that the rogues might be back. One day, the rouges attacked camp and killed her father, Waterflight. Emberpaw was crushed by this, and became cold, mean, and bitter. One day, Emberpaw ran into a she-cat named Eve. She befriended Eve, and one day Eve convinced Emberpaw to join the rogue group. Emberpaw was shocked to find out that this was true, so Emberpaw started training there. She got the name Emberfang, because she had great fighting skills. One day, when Foxstar of ThunderClan accused RiverClan of hunting on ThunderClan land, Emberfang kills Foxstar in front of everyone. Emberfang is exiled from RiverClan, so she goes to the rogues to live with them. She meets a she-cat named Lacy. Emberfang starts crushing on her. However, when she finds out that Lacy is mates with a tom named Berry, Emberfang kills Berry out of anger and grief. She later murders Lacy and her unborn kits. At this point, Emberblaze is a cold, violent, mean cat who seems to enjoy hurting other cats. One day, a ThunderClan warrior named Elmstalk drowned her. Theme song The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it So stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake and I can't control it Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I've gotta lose control, here's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster Personality Grumpy Rude Snappy I'ntelligent' Bit of a psychopath Relationships * Petalpool- Emberfang thinks she is cool. She would like to get to know her better. Emberfang sees her as a friend. * Redstar & Hemlockberry- Emberfang likes them both. She is happy to find more edgelords. Emberfang sees them as a best freno. * Fernpaw & Slivermoon- Emberfang does not know a lot about them. She sees them as meh. Trivia * She is Hiro's favorite OC and her sona. * She is meant to be a evil bean. * She still believed in StarClan even when she was a rogue. Gallery 8CEE797D-7E59-4562-875C-170B583E3FAA.png|Thank you Timber for drawing this! download (8).png Category:Content (Yuki-Meowstic) Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Evil Category:She-Cats Category:Rogues Category:Former Clan Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Catsonas